In the Arms of the Loved
by RonWeasleysPrincess33
Summary: Chapter 8 up. 6th year. There are some new student teachers at Hogwarts. Meet Hermione's witch, American, Cousins. There will be new friends, new adventures, and maybe even new love. I suck at summaries. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Xo -Hannah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like the fic, lets get on with the business haha. Still not sure if I'm going to continue with this fic, so send in your reviews and be honest cause I need to know what I need to work on. If you like it PLEASE tell me, if u hate go ahead and tell me why. Thanks, -Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all come from the great JK Rowling.**

"When's Hermione getting here?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked up from the comic book he had been reading and answered, "I thought she was supposed to get here today."

It was an exceptionally hot afternoon at the Burrow right in the end of July. Harry had arrived a week earlier, and will be staying with Ron until their 6th year of Hogwarts started. Hermione was supposed to of arrived that morning, but there was no sign of her and they hadn't heard from her or even gotten an owl.

"Do you think maybe something happened, you know maybe she got lost or something." said Harry after a few minutes of thinking.

"She's been here before, I don't see how she would get lost." replied Ron with an annoyed tone. "and, why do you keep asking about her anyway?"

"well..um..idk..its just..umm..I'm just worried ok." Harry stammered.

"alright then." Ron mumbled as he headed to the kitchen to see what smells so good.

_Why am I so impatient about Hermione arriving?_ Harry thought to himself. _I just miss her a lot lately, she really needs to hurry up and get here before tomorrow, we can't have fun in Diagon Alley without her._

_-----------------------_

Ron wandered downstairs to the kitchen thinking to himself. _Does Harry like Hermione too, wait not too cause I don't like her. Oh I don't know why I can't just admit to myself that I like her. I hope Harry doesn't like her like I like her, cause I think she likes him back and I won't have a chance if I'm up against him._

"RON" Mrs. Weasley screamed up the stairs.

Startled from his own thoughts, and the fact that his mom almost screamed right in his face, Ron stepped into the kitchen.

"Mum I'm right here, why did you yell?"

"Oh sorry Ronny I didn't even look before I yelled, but we just got an owl from Hermione saying she will be here this evening."

"Cool, what is taking her so long?" replied Ron quizzically.

"Something about she had to meet her cousins, I'm not really sure." said Mrs. Weasley while fiddling with the hem of Ron's shirt sleeve.

"Mum, get off." Ron said crossly and backed away from his mother.

"Well dear your seam is coming out" saying this Mrs. Weasley raised her wand and did a quick spell to mend the torn seam. "Ron, why don't you go wash up for dinner, and call the others down while you're up there."

"Ok" Ron murmured as he turned and took the stairs two at a time, heading to his room.

----------------------

He took a stop at Ginny's room, told her to come down for dinner, then went over to Fred and George's room and told them the same. He then went to his own room to get Harry.

"Harry come on dinner's almost ready, mum said to wash up." Said Ron across the room. "Oh, and Hermione will be here this evening, she had to meet her cousins before leaving, mom just got an owl from her."

"Great, I didn't want her to miss Diagon Alley tomorrow. We're still going to get our school things tomorrow right?" He asked questionably.

"As far as I know we are." Ron replied as they headed down to the bathroom to wash up. "Hey ur birthday is in two days, what do you want?" Ron added glancing back at Harry.

"You don't have to get me anything Ron, I'm used to it as u know." Harry said casually.

"Mate, don't think like that you know I'm still going to get u something." Ron replied laughing.

"Well if you insist on it, just surprise me."

At this they were startled by Fred bursting down the stairs, knocking Ron to the ground.

"Watch it, what is going on, why are you running?" Ron yelled as he picked himself up off the ground outside of the bathroom.

"I'll explain later." said Fred breathless as he took off again downstairs.

Less than 2 seconds later Ginny came hurrying downstairs, nearly knocked Ron down as well, she looked furious.

"Did Fred just come by here?" she asked in a very harsh tone.

"Yah, he just ran by heading downstairs." Harry answered with raised eyebrows.

"Ok thanks Harry." Ginny said quickly as she hurried to catch up to Fred.

"Hmm I wonder what that was all about?" Harry asked confused.

"Who knows, they do that all the time though. Fred and George are always pulling some kind of trick on Ginny. She's just too gullible and they know it." Ron answered while washing his hands.

Ron stepped aside to dry off and Harry stepped up to the sink for his turn at washing. "So around what time will Hermione arrive?"

"I don't know," Ron replied crossly. "The owl just said this evening."

Ron walked out and started down the stairs. Harry stepped over to dry his hands, _Well, what ticked him off so bad. I only asked a question._ Harry thought to himself while heading down the stairs to dinner.

His thoughts were abruptly stopped as he entered the kitchen to see Hermione hugging everyone hello. Standing next to her were two girls who he's never seen. Each had brown hair and looked rather out of place standing in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him and embraced him in a very tight hug. "How has your summer been?" She asked excitedly.

Harry caught his breathe and replied, "It's been ok, even better now that you're here. How has yours been?"

"Pretty boring, spent the whole of it babysitting for my next door neighbors and doing my summer homework."  
"We didn't have summer homework, did we?" said Ron with a look of worry.

"It was extra credit work from my Ancient Runes class, I had loads of it to do. OH, everyone these are my cousins Michelle and Lea." Hermione said gesturing towards the two misplaced girls.

Ron looked over at the two strangers and at first look knew they were American. They were each equally beautiful, with their shoulder length brown hair and jean skirts on. There were gazing around the room at all the un-familiar faces rather nervously.  
"Hey" Michelle and Lea said with a wave and a forced smile.

"I just got a call from them this morning, they are going to be student teaching at Hogwarts this year." Hermione almost screamed.

"So you two are witches?" Ron asked, Michelle and Lea nodded their heads. "What school did you go to?"  
"We just recently graduated from Yulstang Academy." Michelle answered smiling and moving closer to Ron.

"Where's that, I've never heard of it." Harry asked confused.

"It's in the United States, in Texas actually." replied Lea while rummaging through her purse, pulling out a lip gloss and applying it heavily to her lips.

"Oh really, I never knew there were wizarding schools in the United States." Harry added very interested to hear that there were more than 3 wizarding schools in the world.

"Yah I haven't heard from Michelle or Lea since we were young, I didn't even know they were witches too. I've always thought I was the only one in the family who was a witch or a wizard." Hermione said excitedly.

"Well dears lets all gather around the table and have a bit of dinner, its so nice to have you here finally Hermione. And its wonderful to meet you Michelle and Lea." Mrs. Weasley said before calling the others from the living room, "FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, ARTHUR."

The rest of the Weasley's joined them in the kitchen, Molly did a quick spell to elongate the table and add a few extra chairs for their guests. The 6 Weasley's and their 4 guests sat down at the table all starving and anxious for dinner to begin.

Hermione greeted Ginny and the others and they started dinner. Mr. Weasley was very pleased to find out that these 2 girls are muggle born and live in America. He started to bombard them with random questions. But Molly would hear nothing of the sort and quickly started a new conversation before the girls were too bothered by her meddling husband.

"So how old are you girls, you look so young to be teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked in her motherly tone.

Michelle laughed and replied, "Well I'm 17 and Lea is 18, and we aren't actually teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Yah its more of student teaching, I'll be helping out with Potions lessons and Michelle will be student teaching transfiguration." Lea finished.

"We will also be staying in the dorms with the students. Dumbledore has decided to have 4 student teachers this year, who will also be put into a house and will be helping out the head of the houses. I'll be with Gryffindor this year, and Lea will be staying with the Slytherins. Two of the boys from Yulstang in our year have been chosen for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I know you guys will like them they are some awesome guys." Michelle added happily.

"Oh how exciting, we are all in Gryffindor and I don't know about the others but I could use a bit of a break from Snape and the other teachers. Its gonna be fun having teachers that aren't that much older than us. By the way I'm Ginny and I'll be a 5th year."

Hermione suddenly gasped, "Oh yah I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you two to everyone. Ok well u know Ginny now, and these are her brothers; Ron, George, and Fred. George and Fred are 19, and Ron is 16 and a 6th year like me. This is Harry Potter, also a 6th year, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." she finished.

-----------------

They continued through dinner, had normal small talk and Michelle and Lea got to know each of the new people a little bit better. Ron, sitting across the table from Michelle, caught her staring at him several times throughout the duration of dinner. Hermione chatted to her friends who she hasn't seen all summer and they all got caught up.

Once they finished up their dinner, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table and said to the kids, "You need to get up to your rooms and go down for the night. We have to be up early in the morning tomorrow so we can get to Diagon Alley before the rush."

"But mummy, do we have to go to bed now?"Ginny whined.

"Not yet, but soon. At least go to your rooms and start to settle into bed. ok dears?" Mrs. Weasley said while starting the dishes in the sink to wash their selves.

The kids started upstairs, but Ginny in front stopped shortly and pushed her way through the others back to her mother.

"Mum, where are Michelle and Lea going to be staying?"

"I haven't thought about it yet, well lets see. I'm sure we can fit another bed into your room can't we dear." Ginny nodded "I'm sure is alright for you two to share a bed, your sisters so I'm sure you've done it before." she added talking to Lea and Michelle who were standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sisters, oh no we are cousins, our moms are sisters, as is Hermione's mom." Lea answered with a laugh.

"But, you're right we are used to sharing a bed, we do it often. So we don't mind at all." Michelle added with a smile.

"Ok girls go on upstairs and don't stay up too late, we really need to be out by 10 tomorrow morning." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"We won't mum." Ginny said on her way upstairs. With the 3 cousins following closely behind her.

------------------

"So what do you think about the Americans?" Ron asked Harry after they got up to Ron's bedroom.

"Well they seemed cool, and I'm definitely looking forward to having another teacher with Snape, so maybe we won't have to have him breathing down our necks as much this year." Harry answered thoughtfully. "And I think that one girl fancied you a bit."

"Which one?" Ron asked, even though he knew the answer already cause he also noticed it.

"The one that had on the orange shirt, Michelle I think."

"Oh yeah, you really think so?" Ron faked a questionable look.

"Yeah I'm sure of it, I saw the way she was looking at you. Batting her eyelashes, smiling, and just gazing at you during dinner." Harry answered imitating Michelle by batting his eyelashes as well.

"Hmm I didn't notice." Ron lied.

"Well, she's pretty cute. What do you think?" said Harry, hoping Ron might like one of them and maybe move on from Hermione so he, Harry, can have Hermione for himself.

"Yeah they are both hott, but I don't know cause they are teachers. How will that go over at school if students dated a teacher." Ron replied.

"Well you heard them, they aren't exactly teachers, they are student teachers. Student being the key word, they are still like students and they won't be teaching like our professors, they are just helping out. And besides they are staying in our dorms, like the other students. So I don't see a problem, and Michelle is only a year older than us. She's an older American girl, mate, I don't know why you'd turn her down." Harry added hopefully.

"Well we'll see what happens." Ron said as he turned over and attempted to go to sleep.

Harry gave up trying to get Ron interested in another girl besides Hermione. _I can't force him to like someone else. _Harry thought to himself._ He's my best mate, if he likes Hermione I should back off, but he should step up and let his feelings out. Well I will try to go back to normal with Hermione for a while and see what Ron does. Maybe this is his year to come out to Hermione, or maybe this is his year for a new crush. I can only hope._ And Harry drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

A few floors down the girls were getting into their jimjams and settling into their beds. Of course they couldn't just go to sleep, they had to stay up for a while and girl talk.

"So how are you liking it in England?" Hermione asked her cousins while tying her hair up in a knot on her head.

"It's alright, a lot colder here than in Texas. Which is a good thing." said Lea.

"It's cool to be in an all wizard family. We have muggle family's as you know, and there is no magic at our house, it's a normal muggle house. This house is so awesome, and I'm really looking forward to going to all the wizard shops and seeing your school." Michelle added enthusiastically.

"So both of you had no idea you were witches until you were accepted into the school?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah we had no idea that any of this magical world existed, just one day I got a letter and was totally shocked." Michelle answered sitting down on the bed next to Lea.

"There must be some kind of magic in our family way back when cause the three of us being witches, that couldn't just come from nowhere." added Lea.

"This is going to be a good year at school. Having my two cousins who I haven't seen in like 10 years spending the whole year with me is going to be so cool." said Hermione.

"It's crazy that you go to Hogwarts Hermione, we had no idea. We were told that the headmaster of Hogwarts wanted us to student teach there, and heard that Hogwarts was located in England. My mom reminded us about you and your mom living here and said I should give y'all a call and maybe we can get together before we have to be at school. We were so shocked when you told us that you know what Hogwarts is." Said Michelle while using her want to paint her toenails a very deep pink color.

"I was shocked to hear you say the name Hogwarts, and to think that I'm not the only witch in my family this is --" Hermione was cut off by a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Girls I'm going up to bed, I'd suggest you'd do the same. Actually I'm telling you to do the same. Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night" they all said in unison as the door closed.

The four of them looked at each other then Ginny piped up and said, "We might as well go to bed before she comes back in here."

"Yeah maybe we should, goodnight everyone." Hermione said through a yawn.

"Night Hermi--" Lea started but was cut off by Ginny suddenly sitting up and saying.

"Michelle, I was noticing you looking quite a lot at my brother."

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that too." Hermione sat up and said.

Michelle laughing said, "Well, I think Ron is very cute. He seems like a nice guy, so yah I think I have the makings of a crush on him."

"Oh god not another crush, Hermione you should of warned us we were going to meet red heads. Michelle has a thing for red headed guys." Lea sounded annoyed.

"Lea, shut up its not a "thing", I like other hair colors too." Michelle replied while playfully hitting her cousin.

"Well I bet I could definitely get you and Ron together, want me to casually ask him if he likes you?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Um, I guess, don't be too forward though." said Michelle nervously, her face turning red.

"Oh I won't, I'll hint to him tomorrow, and tell you what he says." Hermione added, excited to hear that Ron has a crush.

"Ok that sounds good, well goodnight girls!" said Michelle turning over to face the wall.

"Night" they all replied.

**A/N: I've got some plans for later chapters, but if noone likes this chapter then why continue. so if you like it review, and I'll probably continue. If you don't like it tell me why and maybe I can fix some problems. -Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Well, it took me a while to write this chapter, I got it started pretty fast but then just had no desire to write for a few weeks. But I forced myself to get it finished and stuff today so I can move on to the better parts of the story. Thanks to the few reviewers I had from the last chapter, reviews really help me out and I appreciated all of them. There was some confusion about Michelle and Lea so I added a small bio about each of them to this chapter so hopefully this will clear up some of the confusion, and if not then just ask me any questions you have either in a review or you can e-mail me. Xo Hannah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all come from the great JK Rowling.**

---------------------------

**Name: **Michelle

**Age: **17

**Birthday:** January 6

**Location:** Born and raised in Texas, USA

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Blue

**Height: **5'5

**Family:** Mom, dad, sister (11), and brother (10). Hermione and Lea are her cousins (all of their mom's are sisters).

**Favorite class: **Transfiguration

**Favorite color:** Pink and orange

**Job:** Student teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Co-head of Gryffindor house.

----------------------

**Name:** Lea (pronounced Lee)

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** April 2

**Location:** Born and raised in Texas, USA.

**Hair color: **Brown

**Eye color: **Brown

**Height: **5'3

**Family:** Mom, dad, and sister (13). Hermione and Michelle are her cousins (all of their mom's are sisters).

**Favorite class: **Potions

**Favorite color:** Pink and baby blue

**Job:** Student teaching Potions at Hogwarts. Co-head of Slytherin house.

----------------------

The next morning started off like any other. It took Molly Weasley quite a long time to get all the kids up and going for the morning. Ginny and the boys were the first down to breakfast, the rest of the girls were still getting ready upstairs.

"I'm starved." said Ginny to her mum with a yawn.

"Me too mum, what'd you make?" Ron said looking over his mother's shoulder to see what's cooking on the stove.

Molly turned and started serving food onto the kids plates, "We have eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Would you like more Harry dear?"

"No that's good, thanks." Harry replied, picking up his fork and digging in.

"Ginny would you please go get Hermione and the others." Molly asked her daughter.

"HERMIONE, LEA, MICHELLE" Ginny screamed up the stairs. She turned back and sat down back to her breakfast. Looking up, noticed the others were looking at her in a weird way.

"What" she said puzzled.

"I could of done that, I wanted you to walk up there and get them not just yell, you're going to wake you father." Molly said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry, why isn't daddy coming with us?"

"He has to be in the office at noon, come on Ginny eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Molly replied sitting down and helping herself to eggs.

"Sorry we took so long." Hermione said entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table, closely followed by Lea and Michelle.

"Oh its alright dears, help yourselves to breakfast. We've got eggs, bacon, and hash browns." Molly said spooning eggs onto Lea's plate.

Ron glanced up from his plate at the girls who just walked in. They each looked great, looked like they took extra time primping this morning, Hermione even had on a lot of makeup and she usually hardly wears any at all. Michelle looked exceptionally beautiful, with her hair up and her baby pink robes.

"Ginny did you know at Yulstang Academy the students can wear whatever color robes they want, that isn't fair at all is it?" Hermione said looking down the table at Ginny.

"You can? Oh I wish students could wear those at Hogwarts, teachers can always wear whatever color robes they want, we are stuck with boring old black ones."  
  
Lea, wearing deep red robes, said, "Oh I've got robes of every color you could think of, a robe to match every outfit and occasion."

"Yah same here" Michelle added taking a drink of her apple juice.

They had a cherry breakfast, exchanging stories and comparing Hogwarts and Yulstang. The food cleared away rather quickly as the kids all filled up.

"All done dears?" Molly said. The kids nodded their heads and got up out of their seats.

Molly cleared the table and started the dishes washing in the sink. They all headed into the living room and gathered around the fireplace, one at a time stepped in the flames with their floo powder and each in turn said "Diagon Alley" and where sucked into the fireplace.The found their selves thrust into Diagon Alley one after the other.

-------------------------

With Mrs. Weasley leading the way, the teenagers walked through Diagon Alley. This being the first time in Diagon Alley for Lea and Michelle, they were very amazed with it.

"We don't have a place like this in the US, ours is very small and only has a few basic shops." Lea said with her eyes darting all over the place trying to take in the whole atmosphere.

They had a fun day, walking through Diagon Alley and looking through all the shops. They kids had a lot of fun, laughing and talking the whole time, enjoying the free time they had together before school started tomorrow.

The girls split from the boys and went to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. They ordered, paid, and then sat down together at a table. Within the next few minutes an owl swooped inside and dropped a letter in Michelle's lap before settling itself down in an empty chair nearby.

"Hey Spiral, what have you brought me." Michelle said to her owl. "Oh its from my mom!"

Michelle read her letter with the other girls watching. Once she was done, she folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope, dug through her bag and pulled out a quill and parchment, and hurriedly scrawled a quick note onto it. She then tied it to her owl's leg and sent him off on his way.

"What did you mom say?" Lea asked setting her drink down.

"She was checking on me, making sure I got here safely and telling me that my sister has been allowed to go to Hogwarts this year, instead of Yulstang." Michelle answered

"Oh Madison is coming to Hogwarts, what year is she?" Hermione asked.

"She'll be a first year, she's 11." Michelle answered.

"Oh good for her, she gets to go to school with her sister. Don't you have a brother too?" Hermione added.

"Yah, but Brady's only 10. If I'm still working at Hogwarts next year then maybe he can come here too. That is, if he gets his acceptance letter." Michelle added laughing.

Just as the girls were finishing up their drinks, Mrs. Weasley came in with Harry and Ron close behind her.

"Come on girls, its getting late. We'd better head back to the burrow as its nearing dinner time." Mrs. Weasley said ushering the girls out into the street.

-------------------------

Back at the burrow a little while later, the teens were all up in their rooms laying down and resting before dinner time.

"Michelle, guess what!" said Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"Um, well, I don't want to guess so just tell me." Michelle replied.

"Ok fine, you know how I told you I would casually ask Ron about you?" said Hermione.

"Yah, and?" Michelle added anxiously.

"Well I asked him what he thought about you, while you and Lea were in the bookshop earlier. And him being his usual Ron self, said something like, 'um I don't know'." Hermione replied.

"Oh." Michelle said trying to hide her disappointment.

"No don't be upset cause that's not all we said, I told him that I think you like him--" said Hermione before being cut off by an angry Michelle.

"HERMIONE, you said you would just casually ask him, I didn't think 'casually' meant you telling him I like him." Michelle said furiously.

"Ok ok, don't go crazy and let me finish." Hermione replied reassuringly.

"Ok well, go on then." said Michelle twirling her hair nervously.

"Well, as I was saying, I told him that I think you like him, and he said that Harry told him that as well."

"How could Harry know that I like Ron?" Michelle interrupted again.

"Michelle, we all know cause it has kind of been obvious." Ginny answered.

"Yeah, so Harry probably saw the same things we saw and told Ron about it, but anyway back to what I was saying." said Hermione, "Ron said that Harry told him that he thinks that you like him, but Ron was worried about you being a teacher at Hogwarts and him a student and how that will work."

"Yah, I thought of that too." Michelle said.

"Well, you are a student teacher and will be staying in the dorms with us so you aren't like all the other teachers, and besides your only a year older than him so its not that big of a deal." Ginny added hopefully.

"That's exactly what I said to him." said Hermione excitedly, "I told him pretty much that same thing and he agreed with me."

"So does he like Michelle back?" asked Lea.

"I think so, he never came out and said that he liked her, but he never acted uninterested either." Hermione answered.

"Well that's good right?" said Michelle questionably.

"It sounds good to me, you don't know my brother. He's not good at all with feelings." Ginny added.

"Now you have to show him that you are interested in him, sit by him at dinner and let him know that what I told him is the truth, then we'll see what happens." said Hermione.

"Ok I will." As Michelle said this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." yelled Ginny.

The door opened, it was Ron.

"Well speak of the devil." said Lea.

"Huh" Ron looked confused. "Umm, Mum said to come down to dinner." he added.

"Ok, we'll be there in a sec." Ginny replied standing up from her spot on the bed.

------------------------

Ron closed the door and left down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Did you tell them dinner is almost done?" asked Mrs. Weasley as Ron walked in and made his way to a chair.

"Yeah Ginny said they will be down in a sec." Ron replied, "They were talking about the devil or something." Ron added to Harry.

"The devil, hmm girls." Harry said.

"Yah, girls, they are weird." Ron replied.

The girls came down the stairs, shortly followed by Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George. Everyone took their seats and Mrs. Weasley served dinner. Michelle sat next to Ron, as she said she would, and everyone just had normal dinnertime talk and ate the food served by Mrs. Weasley.

Once everyone was too full to eat anymore they all started to get up from their seats at the table.

Ginny walked over and looked out the window, "Lets go sit outside for a little while, it's so nice outside right now." She said to the rest of the girls.

Hermione, Lea, and Michelle walked over and joined Ginny at the open window and gazed out.

"Ok, I could use some fresh air." Hermione said turning towards the front door. The rest of the girls followed her.

"Girls, don't stay out for too long. You need to get to bed a little early tonight, your first day of Hogwarts is tomorrow and you need to be well rested." Mrs. Weasley said as she started the sink washing the dinner dishes.

"Ok mum we won't be out there for too long." Ginny answered as Hermione opened the door and they all filed outside and into the yard.

They had not so much as sat down when Harry and Ron walked up and asked to join them for a little while. Hermione and Michelle scooted apart just enough for the two boys to sit down between them. They spent a good while just all talking, exchanging stories about their summer, wondering why this summer went by so fast, and talking about how great this next school year is going to be. Lea and Michelle talked some about their lives, while Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny told the two American's some about their lives. The two sets of friends got to know each other very well that evening, that is until Mrs. Weasley came out to tell them they need to go on up to bed.

They stood up and started off to the house. On the way Michelle felt someone grab her arm and she was pulled back behind the others. She turned and it was Ron.

"Wanna take a quick walk with me?" he asked her smiling.

"Sure." she answered taking his hand and turning around to see the others watching them, then noticing that they were also being watched they turned and hurried inside.

--------------------

"OH how cute!" Hermione almost yelled when they had reached the first landing of the stairs.

"Did you tell Ron to pull her away like that Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yah, I figured if he doesn't try something then nothing will come out of it. So I gave him a few pointers." Harry answered.

"Well if mum comes up there to check on y'all and he's not back cover for him, but he shouldn't be stupid enough to stay gone for too long right." Ginny said continuing up the stairs.

"Yah, I'll tell her he's in the bathroom or something, but I told him not to stay out for very long." Harry answered.

Ginny and the other girls stopped, said goodnight to Harry, Hermione even hugged him, then went into Ginny's room, while Harry went up the next flight of stairs to Ron's bedroom.

------------------------

"So, I assume Hermione told you about our little chat in Diagon Alley." Ron asked looking into Michelle's eyes.

The two of them had been walking slowly under the stars around back of the Burrow, hand in hand in the cool evening air.

"Yah she did, and I actually put her up to that chat." Michelle replied with a small giggle.

"Oh you did, well you could of just told me. You didn't need Hermione."

"No I wanted her to tell you first, its less awkward that way. And besides I didn't know if you even thought twice about me."

"I've thought more than twice about you. A few times actually." Ron said. He stopped walking and pulled Michelle a little closer to him. "And I was thinking, since I know you like me as well, why don't we give this a try?"

"You don't think it will be too weird, me being a teacher at Hogwarts and all?" Michelle asked.

"Well, it might be kind of weird for some people at first, but your not like the other teachers. Your 17, and a lot prettier than, oh lets say McGonagall or Sprout. Besides your just a student teacher."

"Well I don't know McGonagall or Sprout so I can't agree with you on that one." Michelle said with a laugh.

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." laughed Ron.

"Ok I trust you, and I think it wouldn't hurt to try this out. And if it gets too weird then we can just be friends instead ok." Michelle said squeezing his hands in hers.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." said Ron and he moved in and kissed Michelle quick and softly on the lips. "We'd better go in before mum notices we aren't in bed." he added turning to walk up towards the house.

Michelle walked next to him up to the house, through the door, and up the stairs to Ginny's room. They stopped and pulled each other into a tight embrace before Michelle turned the doorknob of Ginny's room and walked in.

-------------------------

**A/N:** **Ahh love hehe. Thanks so much for reading. Now if you'd review that would be so awesome!! The next chapters will get better, they will be at Hogwarts and such so I will have more things to write about. I just had to get these starting chapters out of the way first. Well I should be having the 3rd chapter up pretty soon. Probably within a week, depending on how much school work I have this week. Xo Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, its kind of long, and a little boring, but I've got to get these chapters over with to get to the good stuff. Well thanks for reading and review if you can. Xo -Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all come from the great JK Rowling.**

-------------------------

Michelle walked into Ginny's room and was greeted by three screaming girls.

"What happened?" "Did he ask you out?" "Did he kiss you?" they each said at once.

"HEY, one a at time please." Michelle said with a laugh.

"Ok me first," Lea said. "Did he ask you out?"

"Yes" Michelle answered smiling.

"And did you say yes?" Ginny asked.

"No I said 'I hate you Ron', just kidding, of course I said yes what are you crazy."

Ginny laughed, "Did he kiss you?"

"Yes" Michelle replied blushing.

"OHH what kind of kiss?" said Ginny excitedly.

"Just a quick kiss on the mouth." answered Michelle, reliving the kiss in her mind.

"That's it, he's boring." Lea said, sitting down on the bed.

"Don't listen to her, tell me everything that happened." Hermione said grabbing Michelle's arms and pulling her over to sit down on the bed.

Michelle sat there and told the three girls everything that had just happened while she was alone with Ron. They were all ecstatic after Michelle's story was over, and still asking questions when Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"Girls" she said in a harsh tone. "You've been up here for over 30 minutes, I expected you to be in bed by now. You all better be getting there now."

"Ok mum" Ginny said with a sigh.

"Thank you, now good night girls." Mrs. Weasley added closing the door.

Michelle did a quick spell that changed her into her pajamas, and her and the others got into their beds and fell asleep pretty fast as they were exhausted from the day.

-------------------------

Ron took the stairs two at a time up to his room, as he was in high spirits. He busted into his room to find Harry packing his trunk. Harry dropped what he was doing and rushed over to Ron when he heard him enter the room.

"So what happened, what did you say to her?" he asked looking at Ron's smiling face.

"Well, I did what you told me to do." and Ron re-lived what just happened for his friend.

"That's brilliant Ron, I'm happy for you. How was the kiss?" Harry added once Ron had finished.

"Well it wasn't much of a kiss, but it was as good as you can get with a peck I guess." answered Ron.

"Yah, I know what your saying at least she wasn't crying though. My first kiss, Cho was crying all over me." Harry said reassuringly.

"Oh yah I remember that, yeah Michelle wasn't crying." Ron said with a laugh. "I think I hear mum yelling at the girls, we better get in bed before she comes up here and yells at us."

"Yah I think your right." Harry added hurrying over to his bed and climbing under the covers.

-------------------------

The next morning was very rushed. Everyone woke up late and barely had time to get ready, have breakfast, and still make it in time to catch the Hogwarts Express. But they made it with a few minutes to spare.

They each in turn went through the platform. Michelle and Lea wanted Hermione to go with them when they went through the barrier because it was their first time going through a solid barrier.

"We just fly on an airplane to get to Yulstang." Lea said to Hermione as they ran with their carts and into the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

They found themselves standing on the other side of a brick wall right next to a giant train. There were tons of other wizard kids walking around with their families. Hugging their mum or dad goodbye or hugging all their friends they haven't seen since last term hello.

Mrs. Weasley and the others came through the barrier and onto the platform within a minute and they all said goodbye to her. She hugged them all and wished them good luck on their new year and watched them walk up and onto the Hogwarts Express.

Right off the first person Michelle saw was her sister. The 11 year old first year ran up to them and angrily said. "Where have you been, I've been waiting for like 10 minutes for you."

"Sorry, we were running late, and so good to see you." Michelle said sarcastically.

"Lets go find a compartment." said Ron grabbing Michelle's hand and pulling her with him. The other's followed them down the middle of the train until they found an empty compartment about halfway back.

The seven of them settled down in the compartment and waited for the train to pull away from the station. After about a minute the train started off and they were off on the long trip to Hogwarts.

"Ok guys this is my sister Madison. Madison these are my friends Ginny, Harry, and Ron, you know Lea and that's our cousin Hermione." Michelle said motioning to each person as she said their name.

"Hey, call me Madi." she replied putting her headphones on and pulling out a magazine.

"Hi Madi" said Ginny with a smile. Ginny then noticed Madi couldn't hear her, so she turned away embarrassed, Ron laughed.

Just then the compartment door was swung open by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said angrily, pulling out his wand.

"Calm yourself Weasley, I didn't come to see you. I just talked to two of the new student teachers, and felt I should meet the others as well." Draco said turning and reaching his hand out to Lea. "I'm Draco, Slytherin."

"I'm Lea, Slytherin too I guess." she replied taking his hand in a loose handshake.

"Oh so you're the co-head of Slytherin" said Draco dropping Lea's hand and placing his own in his pocket. "So you must be the Gryffindor co-head." He said turning to Michelle.

"Yah, I'm Michelle. Nice to meet you." she answered reaching her hand out to him for a handshake.

Draco didn't acknowledge her hand but instead turned back to Lea, "This is Crabbe and Goyle, also Slytherins." he said motioning to the two boys standing behind him. "Well I'll be seeing you around Lea."

Draco turned and walked between Crabbe and Goyle, out into the hallway and slammed the compartment door closed.

"Well, he wasn't very nice." said Michelle.

"Yah, he is never nice to Gryffindors. But its ok, his loss." Ron said rubbing Michelle's arm.

"I liked him, he seemed like a pretty cool guy." said Lea.

"No he isn't, we have problems with Malfoy all the time. He hates us all, and will do anything to get under our skin." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Oh well he wasn't mean to me, and besides he's hott." Lea added.

"Ew" was all Ginny could say to that.

The compartment door swung open yet again, and everyone turned expecting it to be Draco causing trouble again, but it wasn't. Two blonde boys that looked exactly alike stood in the doorway each dressed in green robes and smiling.

"Morgan, Ian" Michelle yelled, she jumped up and hugged each of the identical boys in turn.

"Hey Michelle, hi Lea" said the one on the right.

"Hey guys" Lea said getting up and hugging them as well.

"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts." the boy on the left said.

"Yah, its going to be a lot of fun. I'm so glad you guys are here with us." Lea answered.

Michelle turned around to introduce her two old friends to all her new friends, "Guys this is Morgan and Ian" Michelle said to the others.

"How can you tell who's who?" Hermione said puzzled.

"We just can." Michelle replied.

"Yah we've known Morgan and Ian since forever. We all lived on the same street since we were babies, and went to the same school every year." Lea added.

"Yep, its kind of like how you all can tell Fred and George apart, but we can't. Anyway, Morgan and Ian these are my friends Ron, Ginny, Harry, my cousin Hermione, and you know my sister Madi." said Michelle.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Morgan said with a wave.

"So, you are the other student teacher's I guess." Harry asked looking back and forth between the two strangers.

"Yah, I'm with Hufflepuff, and Morgan is with Ravenclaw. Are any of you in those houses?" Ian asked.

"No, we are all Gryffindor." Ginny answered.

"Oh ok, well we are supposed to meet the head boy and head girl in the front compartment in like two minutes so I guess we'd better go." Ian said turning to open the compartment door.

"We are?, Ok just a sec." Michelle said walking over to her seat and picking up her purse. "Be back soon." She said to Ron.

He grabbed her hand and answered smiling, "Ok, I'll be here waiting." Michelle followed Ian out into the hall, followed by Lea.

"Bye everyone, nice to meet you." Morgan said stepping out in the hall to join the others and closing the compartment door behind him.

-------------------------

"It's going to be nice having them at Hogwarts, huh Hermione." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah, American boys are always so cute. And twins, what more could we ask for." Hermione answered giggling.

"You thought they were cute? I thought they were weird. Did you see their hair?" said Harry.

"Weird, no they were dreamy. And the hair was the best part, right Hermione" Ginny said looking over at Hermione reassuringly.

"Right" Hermione answered.

"I agree with Harry." Ron replied.

"That's only because your girlfriend jumped up and hugged them, and didn't even hug you bye." Hermione spat.

"Hey, she was in a hurry to leave, and that's not why I agree anyway. You don't know what your talking about, for once." Ron said crossing his arms across his chest.

------------------------

Ian, Michelle, Lea, and Morgan made their way up to the front compartment of the train. They opened the door and found two people already waiting inside.

"Hi I'm Cho Chang, the head-girl. This is Eddie Carmichael, he's head-boy."

They shook the two wizard's hands, introduced themselves, and took a seat across the compartment.

"Well, Dumbledore briefed us about you lot, and there are a few things we have to tell you." Eddie said to them. "You have each been assigned a house to be in charge of, and a class to help teach. Am I right."

"Yes your right, I'm with Gryffindor and I'll be helping out with Transfiguration lessons." Michelle answered smiling.

"Ok, so I trust you already know that you will be staying in the dorms with the students. You will each have your own room, and will help me, Eddie, and the prefects with keeping your students in line." Cho added.

"The head of your house will be contacting you soon to get you prepped for the lessons you will be helping with and to give you further assignments." said Eddie. "And if you need any help or have any questions, ask either of us. Or I'm sure the prefects would help you out, along with the teachers."

"Ok, sounds good." Ian said nodding his head.

"Well I'm looking forward to getting to know you all, nice to meet you, and you can go back to your compartment. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a short time." Cho added getting up and shaking the four American's hands again before they walked out.

------------------------

Out in the hallway Morgan and Ian went back to their own compartment, while Lea and Michelle continued down the hall back to the compartment they were once in. They opened the compartment door to find all the other's getting their things gathered up, as the train had started to come to a stop.

-------------------------

**A/N: YAY, another chapter finished. So far I haven't got any new review's from my last chapter, but it's only been posted for less than a day. Hopefully I will get some feedback soon, as this story is going to start getting better in the chapters to come. Next chapter will be the opening feast and the first night at Hogwarts. Then it will get into classes and such, so hopefully I will gain a few readers in the upcoming chapters. Well thanks for reading and please PLEASE review for me, it would be really cool if I get at least a couple of reviews. Xo -Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Hey, well here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Thanks to Sappjody for reading and reviewing, my only reviewer for the past 2 chapters. You rock! Well I'll get on with the story now. Xo -Hannah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all come from the great JK Rowling.**

-------------------------

"Oh wow we are already almost here." Michelle said surprised. "Look I can see the castle, its so exquisite."

"Was Yulstang a castle?" Ginny asked.

"No, it was just this huge building." Michelle answered.

"Yeah, Yulstang hasn't been around as long as Hogwarts, so the building is a lot more modern." Lea added.

There was a lot of noise going on out in the hallway, everyone had started filtering out of their compartments as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

They joined the commotion in the hall and made their way out of the train and to the carriages that transport the students to the castle.

They were taken up to the Hogwarts castle in the carriages, and upon arriving, exited the carriages and walked up the many steps to enter the entrance hall.

"It's even better inside huh Michelle." Lea asked her cousin as they followed the others into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it's so different from Yulstang. I like it though." Michelle answered grabbing onto Ron's arm and being led to one of the four huge tables.

"The table over there is where the Slytherins sit Lea." Hermione said gesturing to the far table.

"Ok, thanks. See y'all later on." Lea said walking to the Slytherin table and taking a seat.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ginny, and across from Michelle and Ron. The tables began to get really full, and within a few minutes the big doors were opened and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by the many wide eyed, scared looking first years.

McGonagall pulled out the three legged stool and the old tattered hat and began speaking to the first years.

"Now this is the Sorting Ceremony, when I call your name you will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Lets begin."

McGonagall pulled out a rather long piece of parchment and began to read, "Able, Jackie"

A little blonde haired girl bounced up to the stool and plopped down. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her plaited head, and after a short pause the hat screamed out. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and Jackie jumped up and bounced to the Hufflepuff table and took an empty seat. Once the Hufflepuff table quieted down Professor McGonagall said the next name, "Baker, Timmy"

A dark headed boy walked up and sat on the stool, the sorting hat was placed on his head and after a minute yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"

Timmy took his seat at the Ravenclaw table blushing because of the cheers and applause coming from everyone sitting around him. Professor McGonagall said the next name, "Dean, Madison"

The dirty blonde, curly haired sister of Michelle casually walked up to the stool and sat down smiling, the sorting hat was placed on her head and screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

She stepped down and took a seat next to her sister at the Gryffindor table, to the cheers of the whole table.

This went on until the very last first year was sorted into Slytherin and took her seat. The empty plates and bowls in front of them on the table magically filled themselves with delicious food and the feast had begun.

There were foods of all kinds, wonderful plates of vegetables and meats and just about anything you could possibly want. When everyone had finished the food, the plates cleared and were replaced with all kinds of scrumptious desserts. Cakes, pies, tarts, and sweets filled the plates. Once the students were all filled to the brim with the great food the plates again cleaned themselves and Dumbledore stepped up and brought everyone's attention to him.

"Now that everyone is fed, I must say, welcome to another year at Hogwarts" said the Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore. "I have a few start of term announcements to make, and a few new people to introduce.

"As most all of you know, the forest is forbidden to all pupils, and no magic should be used in the corridors between classes." he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Now, I have a few introductions to make. This term I have hired a few student teachers, as some of you may already know." Dumbledore said turning towards the Ravenclaw table.

"We have Morgan here at the Ravenclaw table." Morgan stood up so he could be seen by everyone. "He will be working with Professor Flitwick in Charms lessons, and also acting as co-head of house for Ravenclaw."

Upon finishing, the Ravenclaw table erupted in applause and cheers. Dumbledore then turned to face the Hufflepuff table, quieted the Ravenclaw bunch and began speaking again.

"Sitting at the Hufflepuff table is Ian, now don't be confused because yes Morgan and Ian are twins. Ian will be working with Professor Sprout in Herbology lessons, and administering duties as a co-head of house for Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff table followed the Ravenclaw's lead and erupted in applause and cheering as well, until Dumbledore quieted then and turned to the Gryffindor table.

"Working with Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration classes, and serving as co- head of Gryffindor, we have Michelle"

Michelle stood, smiled, and waved as the Gryffindor also applauded and cheered for their new member. Dumbledore again quieted the students and moved on to the last introduction.

"Lastly we have Lea, who will be working as co-head of the Slytherin house, and also student teaching Potions lessons with Professor Snape."

Another round of cheers this time coming from the Slytherin table as Lea stood up to be recognized. Dumbledore waved his hand as a signal for quiet and continued.

"These four new-comers come from Yulstang Academy, a wizarding school located in the United States. They are in training to become Professors, and asked by me to join our staff this year to help out the teachers in lessons. Also they will be staying in the dorms with you students and helping out the head boy and head girl along with the prefects in enforcing rules and so forth, so they are authority figures." Dumbledore said smiling. "I know everyone is anxious to get to you common rooms so we will end this feast with the singing of our school song"

-------------------------

Once everyone had finished singing the song the whole school broke out in applause, and the prefects stood and started to usher their first years out into the halls and to their common rooms. Since Ron and Hermione are prefects, Michelle went with them and the first years to be shown to the Gryffindor common room. They made their way through the castle and to Gryffindor tower, with Ron and Hermione telling the new comers about the moving staircases, trick steps, and other things to watch out for while walking through the castle. They finally came to a halt in front of a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Ok this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, to get in you have to say the password to this panting." Ron said motioning to the painting, who's ocuppant was smiling and waving to the first years.

"The password to get in is 'Tickle Dormiens" Hermione said as the painting swung open and revealed a doorway looking into the common room. "So, remember this because without it you won't be able to get in the common room."

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole closely followed by Ron, who helped Michelle in The first years scrambled in after them anxiously.

"Boys dormitories are up the stairs on the right, girls are up the stairs on the left." Ron said sitting down in one the armchairs next to Harry, who had arrived in the common room a few minutes earlier.

"I wonder what your room is like?" Hermione said turning to Michelle. "Are you sure you get your own room?"

"Cho and Eddie told me that all of us have our own rooms so I think so, lets go check it out."

Hermione and Michelle went through the door to the girls dormitories, but before they even went on the stairs Hermione stopped and faced a single door with a brass knob.

"Hey, this wasn't here before, maybe this is your room." she said reaching and turning the door knob. "It's locked"

"Oh, I have a key." Michelle said pulling the key out of her pocket and unlocking the door. She opened the door and walked in, Hermione followed her through the open door and into the big, plush bedroom.

"Not fair, your room is so much nicer than ours." Hermione said laying on the queen sized bed.

The room was set up and decorated just to Michelle's liking, with a pink duvet and lace curtains.

"It kind of reminds me of my room back home!" Michelle said opening the armoire to find all her clothes already hung up inside. "How did they know what I wanted my room to look like?"

"Dumbledore always knows everything." said Hermione, "But really, I wish our rooms were like this."

"Hey what does this door lead to?" Michelle said walking over to a door on the right side of the room.

"I don't know" Hermione said as she opened it up and revealed a gorgeous bathroom. "Not Fair, you get your own bathroom too. I'm definitely going to be using this from time to time."

Michelle laughed, "Well aren't I lucky, and yes you can use my bathroom anytime."

"I've got to go get Ginny, she is going to go mad when she finds out about your room." said Hermione turning towards the door.

"Ok, and I want to show Madison my room too." said Michelle following Hermione out the bedroom door, and through the common room door.

"GINNY, your never going to guess what Michelle's room looks like. It's huge, and gorgeous. And guess what?" Hermione said, "She has her own bathroom." she answered before Ginny could even open her mouth.

"What, you get your own room _and_ bathroom, I'll be staying in your room ok." said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, y'all can come and stay with me anytime I don't mind." Michelle said, "Madison, come see my room." she said to her sister across the room.

"Hey I bet you boys could even come in her room, its not up the stairs?" Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

"Can boys not go up the girl's stairs?" Michelle asked.

"No, we've tried before and the stairs turn flat and prevent us from going up." Harry answered getting up from his chair.

"Well come on I want to see." Ginny said impatiently walking towards the girls dormitory door.

Hermione got ahead of her and opened the dormitory door then the door to Michelle's room and lead the way in. Ginny, Madison, Michelle, and even Ron and Harry walked into Michelle's room.

"Well I guess you can get in my room." Michelle said to the boys.

"Yeah guess so." Harry said looking around the room. "Your room is almost bigger than mine, and I share it with 4 other people."

"Wait until you see the bathroom, it looks like one of those expensive hotel bathrooms." Hermione said rushing over to the bathroom door and pulling it open so everyone could see in.

"Oh its so pretty, you are so lucky Michelle. I would do anything to have my own room. Sharing a room with all the other girls gets old after a while." Ginny said to Michelle.

"Well y'all can come sleep over anytime you want, I'll be bored without y'all." Michelle said hugging Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh we definitely will." Ginny said making herself at home sitting in the armchair.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going up to bed. I'll let you have your room to yourself for the first night ok." Ginny said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok deal, night Gin." Michelle said.

"I guess I'll go too, night Michelle, night Harry and Ron." Hermione said going towards the door too.

"Night" they all said.

"Well boys I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle said walking towards the boys. She hugged Harry and kissed Ron on the mouth. "Night guys."

"Night Michelle." Harry said walking out the door.

"Good night, see you at breakfast tomorrow." Ron said hugging her and kissing her sweetly on the hand.

"Aw your too cute Ron." Michelle said with a giggle.

"I know" Ron said laughing. He gave her one last kiss on the mouth and turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Michelle did a quick spell that changed her into her pajamas, and she climbed in-between the sheets of her bed. She couldn't fall asleep right away, as she was thinking about Ron and Hogwarts and just everything that happened that day. After many happy thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------

**A/N: This was a short chapter, the others will probably be back to normal, but thanks so much for reading anyway. I hope you liked it, if you do tell me in a review. That would be really awesome! I'm not sure if I even have people that read, except for my one reviewer, so if you read it tell me. I'd love to know how big of an audience I have. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Xo -Hannah **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N: No new reviews. L I should stop writing, but it's for my own amusement now. If anyone reads it besides me then that's just a plus laughs. But if you do read please just do a quick review and tell me that you like it or don't like it, and if you do like then keep reading. Xo -Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all come from the great JK Rowling.**

-------------------------

It is the first Monday of term, which means classes begin today. Everyone spent their last weekend of freedom relaxing in the common room, hanging out on the grounds, and just enjoying the study-free time they had. Everyone had just received their schedules and were each going over them at breakfast.

"Bloody hell, I've got Divination, double Transfiguration and double Potions today." Ron said slamming his schedule down on the table.

"Same here." said Harry. "Hey Michelle, do you know if we will have homework in Transfiguration today?"  
  
"I really don't know, I just briefly talked to Professor McGonagall on Saturday. We just went over basic stuff, not homework." Michelle answered.

"Well, what do you have to do today Michelle?" Hermione asked setting her fork down.

"I have the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 6th year double class this morning, the Slytherin and Hufflepuff 2nd year class in the afternoon, and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 3rd year class." she answered reading off her schedule.

"Do you have to be in all Professor McGonagall's classes?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I have a full schedule. I only have two free periods and those are both today."

"Yeah, that's how my schedule always is." Hermione said mater of factly.

"Guys, its almost 9. We'd better be going." Ginny said getting up and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

They all stood and got their bags and started out of the great hall.

"Hey there's Lea, I'm going to go see about her schedule." Michelle said stopping and looking towards the Slytherin table. "I'll see you all at 10 in Transfiguration." she added hugging and kissing Ron on the cheek before turning and walking towards Lea.

"Hey, do you have to be in class at 9?" Michelle said to her cousin.

"No, my first class is at 10. What about you?" Lea replied.

"Same here, what are you doing till then?"

"Umm, I don't really know. What are you doing, I haven't seen much of you all since Friday."

"I know, it's weird being in a different house and having no same classes or anything, sitting at a different table at lunch and just everything we are separated." said Michelle.

"Yah I know, we aren't used to that." Lea said. "So how is your dorm room, is it really nice."

"Oh yah it's great, everyone is jealous I get this big awesome room with my own bathroom." Michelle answered.

"Yah that's how it is with me too, I want to see your room. Do you think I can go into the Gryffindor common room?" Lea asked questionably.

"Oh yah, you just have to know the password to get in. I'll take you and show you my room, I want to see yours too." Michelle said turning and leading the way out of the great hall.

"Yeah of course, I'll look at yours then we can go to look at mine." Lea said catching up with Michelle and walking in step with her. "So, how are things with you and Ron?"

"It's going ok, he's so sweet. What about you, any love interests forming."

"Well, I really like Draco." Lea answered blushing.

"Malfoy?" Michelle asked questionably.

"Yah, he's nothing like how Hermione and them described. He's really a great guy. They must of done something to him to make him hate them so much."

"Well, if it works out for you then that's great." Michelle said coming to a stop in front of the fat lady's painting. "Ok here is the entrance to our common room." she added to Lea. "Tickle Dormiens" she said to the painting.

The painting swung open and Michelle stepped in closely followed by Lea.

"Hmm so this is the Gryffindor common room, its similar to the Slytherin one." Lea said looking around the room.

"It is, well here's the girls dormitories." Michelle said walking towards the door on the left side of the common room, with Lea following.

They walked through the door, Michelle unlocked her own door and threw it open. She walked in with Lea not far behind her.

"It's nice, looks like a room you would have." said Lea.

"Is your room set up and decorated just like you would of done it?" Michelle asked while taking a seat in the armchair.

"Yeah, I was shocked. It is just like how I would want my room to look like. That Dumbledore doesn't miss anything. Have you talked to Morgan or Ian any lately?"  
  
"No I haven't, I haven't even seen them except for across the room in the Great Hall or something like that."

"Yeah, same here. Lets go and I'll show you my room. We've got about 30 minutes until we have to be in class." Lea said walking towards the door.

"Ok" Michelle said getting up, walking out, and closing the door behind her.

They walked out of the common room, down the hall, and down the stairs to the dungeons. With Lea leading the way. Michelle followed through the dark, winding halls of the dungeons and into the common room of the Slytherins.

The Slytherin common room was a lot darker than the one of the Gryffindors, it definitely wasn't as cheery as the Gryffindors with the plush armchairs and bright fire. The Slytherin common room had torches on the wall and dark, dank sofas spread out among the room. Michelle followed Lea through the two doors and into her room.

It was decorated with a red and black duvet, long billowing curtains, and dark wood furniture. The room was just as nice and beautiful as Michelle's own room, and the bathroom was just as extravagant.

"Oh its gorgeous, looks just like your type of room." Michelle said feeling the silky curtains.

"Yah its great, I really like my room. It's like home away from home." Lea said sitting down on her bed.

"Oh yah I feel the same way about my room. Maybe we'd better be going to class, its 10 till." Michelle said looking at her watch.

"Yeah I think we should." Lea said getting up and leading the way out of her room, the common room, and into the halls of the dungeons.

They walked together until the hall forked off, Lea took the left, and Michelle took the right towards the entrance of the dungeons. She went up the stairs and to the transfiguration room.

-------------------------

Michelle entered the Transfiguration room to find it empty. She picked a desk, sat down, and started rummaging through her purse. Pulled out some lippy and applied it using her compact mirror. She then checked her watch.

_Hmm, well its 5 till 10 you'd think someone would be showing up by now. _She thought to herself, glancing around the room. She heard the clink of the doorknob being turned, she turned to see it be opened by the familiar face of her cousin Hermione.

"It's about time you got here." Michelle said jokingly. "Where's Ron at?"

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could, and I'm not sure where he is, I'm sure he's on his way." Hermione answered sitting down at the desk in front of Michelle and turning around to face her.

"So, did you have a good first class." Michelle asked snapping her purse closed and placing it in her lap.

"Of course, Arithmancy is always a good class."

"Ahh, Arithmancy, I hated that." Michelle said sticking her tongue out.

"Well I guess that's the differences between me and you huh." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so." Michelle answered as the door opened again and the class started flooding in one after the other.

She spotted Ron and smiled at him, he made his way through the crowed of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to where she was and took a seat next to her, followed by Harry who sat in front of Ron and next to Hermione.

"Well well well, where have _y'all_ been." Michelle said winking and raising her eyebrows at the boys.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long." Hermione said playing along.

"Um, we were in Divination then we had to walk over here, and that's it." Ron said confused.

"You sure that's it?" said Michelle smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure. Where did you think we were?" Harry said, looking even more confused than Ron.

"I don't know, that's why we asked." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Ok" Ron said slowly. "What were y'all talking about?"

"You and Harry." Hermione answered.

"What about us?" Harry said, still confused.

"Oh, we were just talking about how cute you guys are, right Hermione." Michelle said glancing at Hermione.

"Yep" she answered.

"Oh, well we know that we are cute. You don't have to tell us." Ron said laughing.

"Oh right, I forgot how conceited you are. But really we were talking about how I don't like Arithmancy." said Michelle moving her purse from her lap to the desktop.

"Oh, well who likes Arithmancy besides Hermione?" Ron said smiling.

"No one that I know." Harry said matter of factly.

"Yeah, same here." Michelle added.

"Hey, its not diss Hermione day today, ok." Hermione said defensively.

"Oh, right sorry that's tomorrow huh." Michelle said laughing.

"Hey it is never." Hermione said playfully hitting her cousin.

"Ok, its never then, remember that boys." Michelle said looking at the boys and nodding her head. She reached up and ran her fingertips through Ron's ginger hair.

"Your hair is so gorgeous, the perfect shade of red. And I love the long shagginess of it, don't cut it ok." She said looking up at him.

"Ok, I won't."

"K, good cause if you did I might have to break up with you." she said jokingly.

Ron apparently not getting the joke replied, "You'd really break up with me for that?"

"No," she answered laughing. "But just don't cut it ok. Promise?"

"Ok I promise I won't cut it." He answered her playfully tickling her on her sides.

The door was flung open, and like they were one the whole class turned together to face to door and see Professor McGonagall standing there. With her hair up tight on her head and her emerald green robes on she walked up towards her desk and called Michelle up to the front. She told Michelle to take a seat at her desk up front and she then turned to face the class.

"Students, quiet please. I know that you all know me, and I'm sure most of you already know Michelle on a personal level, but for those of you who don't, this is Michelle. She is one of the four new student teachers and will be attending all my classes, to serve as a helper, and also as a teacher. There will be a time later on in term where she will teach some lessons, but until then she is here to help you with questions about lessons if I'm busy or anything. So treat her as you would treat me." Professor McGonagall said to her students.

She then started explaining what is expected of each student for this course, giving out the first class rules and things like that. Once she finished with the standard things, she moved on to today's lesson.

"Lets do a review to make sure we are all up on our spells since last term." She began pulling out her wand and walking over to her desk.

"Now, wands ready. Lets start by simply turning our an animal into a water goblet. You all know the spell I'm sure, so what is it?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger" McGonagall replied pointing at the witch with her hand up.

"The spell is _Vera Verto!_"

"Yes, very well Miss Granger, 5 points for Gryffindor. Now, everyone practice the spell and try to perform it."

Most everyone in the class was able to turn their animals into goblets, so Professor McGonagall moved on to her new lesson out of the book. The class went on, and Michelle did nothing the whole class except sit at Professor McGonagall's desk and watch the students try to turn their text books into pillows. It was rather amusing to see Ron getting so upset when his spell was only making his book be really soft, but not turning completely into a pillow. Hermione spent the last of the class trying to help Ron, but not being able to succeed they called Michelle over to help.

"It's really quite easy Ron." she said taking the seat she was in earlier before class.

"It's easy to you because you've already taken this class and learned this." Ron said getting very frustrated.

"Ok, don't get mad babe. I'll do the transfiguration for you, turn it back, and try to help you accomplish it."

She continued by turning the plush book, into a full plush pillow, ruffles and all. She then turned it back to the deep red, fairly fat, book that it was to begin with, and coached Ron through the steps. Before class finished Ron was able to accomplished the task, and his once Transfiguration book, was turned into a velvet throw pillow, and then back to the book it once was.

-------------------------

The long Transfiguration finally ended and the whole school went to the great hall for lunch. Michelle walked in fingers laced with Ron, with Harry and Hermione behind them, they sat down with Ginny, Madison, and a couple of her first year friends. Not long into lunch Seamus Finnigan called Ron and Harry over to his place down a little ways from where they were sitting. The boys left and Michelle, sitting across from Hermione, started up a conversation.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" she answered after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I've been wondering for a while, and I'm really confused, keep changing my mind and stuff, anyway, what are your feelings towards Harry?"

Ginny and Michelle's total attention was on Hermione's face, waiting for her answer to this question they have both been wondering about for some time.

-------------------------

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, your awesome. Again please do a quick review to show me I actually have readers. And I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so. Xo -Hannah **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: This is now purely being written for mine and my sister's amusement. It's keeping my brain working, and my sister seems to like it and is asking for me to continue writing, so that's why I'm continuing my horrid story that no one reads besides my little sister. But that's ok, I get enjoyment out of it. Well if your reading this, besides my sister, do a quick review and tell me what you think. And please if you like it keep coming back, I post every couple of days. Xo -Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all come from the great JK Rowling.**

-------------------------

_"Hermione, can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah, what?" she answered after taking a sip of her drink._

_"Well, I've been wondering for a while, and I'm really confused, keep changing my mind and stuff, anyway, what are your feelings towards Harry?"_

_Ginny and Michelle's total attention was on Hermione's face, waiting for her answer to this question they have both been wondering about for some time._

-------------------------

"Well, umm, sometimes I don't know." Hermione started. "I've been really close friends with Harry since 1st year, but I guess some other feelings are starting to emerge lately."

"Y'all would be such a cute couple, don't you think so Michelle?" Ginny said with wide eyes.

"Oh I definitely agree." she answered excitedly.

"Well, I'll talk to Harry about it, or something. Maybe we can see what Ron thinks." said Hermione.

"I'll ask Ron and see if he knows anything." Michelle said glancing down the table at Ron and Harry, who were cracking up laughing with Seamus and the others.

"Oh my gosh, I talked to Lea today during first class, we both had a free period then, anyway she told me that she is getting kind of close with Draco Malfoy." Michelle said brushing the fringe out of her eyes.

"Malfoy, that's crazy what does she see in him?" Hermione said shocked.

"She told me that he's a great guy and she doesn't see why none of you like him."

"What? We don't like him because he's not a great guy. Are we sure she is talking about the same Draco here?" said Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure it's the only Draco, but I don't know. I told her that if it works for her then that's great. If he's good to her then there is no reason for us to not approve." Michelle said to the girls.

"Yeah, I agree." Hermione said, Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked Ron as him and Harry walked up and sat back down.

"Nothing" Ron answered picking up his fork and continuing his lunch.

"Oh really." Michelle said sarcastically.

"Yep, what were y'all talking about?" he asked the girls.

"Nothing" Ginny said rather quickly, looking meanly at her older brother.

"Ok, fine I didn't care anyway." said Ron, looking at Harry and rolling his eyes.

-------------------------

"Glad that's over with, you think Snape will ever lighten up?" Ron said walking through the winding dungeon hallways with Hermione and Harry.

"No, I don't think he will ever lighten up, double potions is going to be a nightmare this term." Harry answered heavily.

"I agree Snape is horrid, but you two are doing everything to keep him in a bad mood. Why don't you just do what he says and not let him get to you, it'd really help the rest of us out." sighed Hermione.

"What?" Ron replied, "Do you think we try to make him mad, try to keep him on our bad side? You must be mad to think that."

"Well I don't know what y'all are doing but it definitely isn't helping the Gryffindors out, just please don't give him any lip and try not to give him any reason to deduct points from us."

"Hermione, what the bloody hell--" Ron started before he was cut off by Harry.

"Ron, please, just drop it ok guys." Harry said stepping in between his two squabbling friends. "Besides, class is over and we don't have to go back until next Monday, so lets just move on and enjoy some Snape free days."

"Ok" Ron said glumly.

"Your right Harry, lets just not think about potions until next Monday, well except for when we do our homework of course." Hermione answered.

Ron opened his mouth, but was abruptly cut off again by Harry who said in an undertone.

"Ron, don't start."

-------------------------

They arrived in the Gryffindor common room to find it filled with Gryffindor students. Some were studying, few I might add, others were chatting with friends or playing games. Ron spotted Michelle right off the bat, its had to miss the girl in the baby blue robes along side everyone else wearing black. She was standing over near the fire talking and laughing with Ginny. Ron walked over, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Michelle was whisked into Ron's lap in one of the squishy armchairs.

"So, how'd potions go?" she asked smiling.

"The usual, not very good." he answered.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. What did Lea do, did she talk to you guys or anything?"

"She didn't say a word to me or Harry," Ron replied, picking up Michelle's hand and intertwining it with his. "She talked with Hermione before class some, and spent the whole class over with the Slytherins."

"Oh, hey I need to talk to you about something." Michelle said in almost a whisper.

"Ok, yah what is it."

Michelle looked around the room, stood up, and grabbed Ron's hands to pull him up as well. "Lets go to my room." She led the way into her room and they sat together on her bed.

"So" Ron started. "What do you have to talk to me about?"

"Ok, its about Harry." she began, "Hermione kind of has a crush on him and I was wondering if you know anything about what Harry feels for her. You know, beyond friendship."

"I'm almost positive he likes her more than a friend." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious, that's great. How do you know?" she said excitedly.

"He talked some about her during summer, but I know Harry, and I see the way he looks at Hermione."

"Well, now its time to play matchmaker. I need you to get Harry to ask Hermione out. He must want to so it won't be too hard, and she will definitely say yes so assure him that."

"Ok, I will." Ron said putting his arms around Michelle and pulling her closer to him on the bed, and leaned in for a kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and abruptly pulled apart.

"Come in" Michelle said watching the door knob turn and the door being opened to reveal Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, did I interrupt something?" Hermione said blushing.

"Actually you did so," Ron started before being cut off by Michelle.

"No, its fine really. Come in, take a seat." she said motioning to the empty place next to her on the bed. Ron sighed and was shushed by Michelle, who was smiling bright eyed at Hermione.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Hermione asked Michelle.

"Yes, and he says he's almost positive that the feelings are mutual and he will talk to Harry about it." Michelle answered.

"Oh thanks Ron, I'd talk to him myself but I don't know its just too complicated." Hermione said relieved.

"Your welcome, now are we done here."

"Well I get the feeling I'm not wanted, so I'll leave you two alone." Hermione said getting up.

"No your wanted" Michelle started.

"It's ok, I know. I'll let you get back to what you were doing, bye." Hermione smiled and closed the door behind her.

"So" Ron said grabbing Michelle and pulling her on top of him. "Where were we?" he said placing a kiss on her smiling lips.

-------------------------

**A/N: This chapter took longer than usual to be posted because I have been busy lately. Lots of school work and I've been watching the Dawson's Creek season DVDs so that has been pretty time consuming. Anyway, thanks for reading and I got one new reviewer so that's always good. If your reading this please post a quick review, tell me what you think and such. It would be really appreciated. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll be putting the next chapter up pretty soon. Xo -Hannah **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**A/N: Well, its been awhile. I've been a very busy girl, school takes up too much time. Ok well I hope you enjoy my chapter, and there will be more where this one comes from. Xo -Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters (except for the few lovely characters I created), all the rest come from the great JK Rowling.**

-------------------------

The weeks flew by quickly at Hogwarts. Weeks full of busy days, busy classes, and lots of homework to keep everyone busy. Halloween was approaching, and everyone was gearing up for the exciting Halloween feast that took place in the overly decorated Great Hall. Hagrid had another rather nice array of giant pumpkins ready for carving, and everyone was getting full of the Halloween spirit.

On this particular Saturday after noon you could find Michelle, Lea, Morgan, and Ian all seated at one of the round tables in the library discussing the weeks past. Debating over who has the most delinquents in their house, and just having a general catching up conversation.

"So Michelle," Morgan said narrowing his eyes in Michelle's direction. "I saw you and Weasley all cozied up together out on the grounds the other day, y'all must be getting pretty close."

Blushing, Michelle answered, "Well, yes we are getting rather close. Ron is awesome, he's really a great guy. I'm lucky to have him. But, enough about me, I want to hear what's going on between Lea and Draco." Michelle finished and all eyes were turned to Lea.

"Oh, me too. I think I witnessed the first kiss." Ian said laughing, "Walked into Snape's office and there they were."

"Yah, and thanks for ruining the moment Ian." Lea said jokingly. "But sorry to say, that wasn't the first kiss, or the last for that matter."

"So is it getting serious?" Michelle said to Lea, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Yes, I think it is. I really like him, he's not like most of the other guys." Lea answered.

"Well I'm glad your happy, what about you two? Any love interests yet?" Michelle asked the twins.

"There've been a few for me, nothing working out though." Ian answered. "But Morgan here, he's got his fair share of crushes don't you Mor?"

"Dude, shut up. They don't need to know about my love life." Morgan replied shoving his brother.

"Ahh, a crush huh. Well come on, who is it? If you don't tell me, I know Ian will." Michelle said teasingly.

"OK, fine. Ever since the train ride I've had a crush on your friend Ginny." Morgan answered reluctantly.

"He also liked your cousin, I always forget her name." Ian added to the girls.

"Hermione, well that one won't work. She's taken by Harry." Lea said.

"So they are going out, I was wondering about that." Ian replied.

"Yes, they got together a few weeks ago. They are so cute together." Michelle said smiling, "But, you like Ginny, Morgan. That is great, she's said to me a few times how cute you guys are. She's going to be ecstatic when I tell her."

"You going to hook me up Michelle?" Morgan said raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Michelle replied glancing at her watch. "Well, its about dinner time what do you say we go to the Great Hall?"

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Lea answered getting up and grabbing her purse.

-------------------------

Michelle was one of the first ones to arrive at Gryffindor table for dinner that evening. She sat in her usual seat, and was closely followed by Morgan who sat down next to her.

"I'll keep you company until your boyfriend arrives." Morgan said grinning, "I know you hate sitting alone."

"Well thanks Morgan, you know me too well." she replied, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah I know I do, what more could you expect from me, knowing you for my whole life." said Morgan.

"I'm glad you and Ian are here with me and Lea." Michelle began, "Having you both here with us brings this form of comfort that we've had present our whole lives, so I'm really happy I still get to see you both on a daily basis. I think I'd be lost without you here."

"No you wouldn't, maybe at first you might be. But now that you have Ron, you don't need me and Ian anymore."

"Morgan, that is not true. Ron can not come close to replacing you and Ian." Michelle said rather loudly, startling Morgan sitting right next to her. "Who else knows me as good as you and Ian do?"

"Lea" he answered calmly.

"Besides Lea." she said in an annoyed tone. "No one, do you remember when we were little, like 4th grade?" Morgan nodded his head.

"When me, you , Lea, and Ian were absolutely inseparable." Morgan nodded again, this time smiling.

Michelle laughed, "Oh, do you remember that time when we all planned to sneak out that night and play hide and seek outside?"

"Yes, we had it planned out to the very last detail, but it didn't work because we got caught and we were in so much trouble." he said laughing.

"Yes, gosh our mom's grounded us from each other. That was torture for us then."

"Oh yah, our lives revolved around each other. There wasn't a day that we all four didn't do something together for years." her reminisced.

"Yeah, the good old days. Then we kind of grew out of each other, and things got weird. But that didn't last long." Michelle started, "And Morgan, I promise that I'm not going to let Ron, or anybody replace you and Ian. I've known you for way too long to just let it slip away now."

"Ok, I'm holding you to that."

"Ok, you know I keep my promises." Michelle answered defensively, then smiled and grabbed Morgan into a tight hug.

He returned the embrace, as they pulled apart Michelle stood up rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" Morgan said puzzled.

"I've got to go hug Ian now." she replied, and turned and walked quickly towards the Hufflepuff table, followed by Morgan.

Ian was standing at the end of the table talking to a 1st year, and was rather shocked when Michelle came up behind him and pulled him into a very tight hug. He gave a puzzled look to Morgan, who was standing behind Michelle. Morgan just smiled and shook his head at his twin brother.

Michelle finally let go of Ian and then looked up and smiled and said, "I love you Ian" then abruptly turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that all about?" Ian asked Morgan after Michelle walked away.

"Don't ask, long story." he said laughing.

-------------------------

Later that night, the Gryffindor common room was full of excited chatter. The students had came back from dinner to find a new notice on the bulletin board;

**Christmas Ball**

You are all cordially invited to attend the Hogwarts

Christmas Ball on December 25th, from 7:00 to 10:00 pm.

Wear your nicest robes and bring a date to celebrate the holidays.

Signed, Albus Dumbledore

Michelle was utterly excited to hear this news, as she loved to get dressed up. "It's like the prom all over again, its going to be so fun." she said excitedly to Ron.

"Prom, what's that?" He said puzzled.

"You don't know what prom is?" she looked at him with wide eyes, "You poor sheltered boy, prom is like a big school dance where you have a date and you get all dressed up. Girls wear dresses and boys wear tuxes, its very formal."

"Oh, so you've been to one of these proms?" he asked.

"Yes, I went to one last April. Morgan was my date, I bet I have a picture somewhere in my purse hold on and I'll get it." She unzipped her pink and black purse and rummaged around in it, then stopped and pulled out a wallet sized picture and handed it to Ron.

He looked at it for a second then replied, "You look beautiful."

"Oh thanks sweetie" she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Mind if I keep this picture" Ron asked Michelle.

"Of course you can have it." she answered smiling.

Ron grabbed her hand and lead her over to one of the squishy armchairs and pulled her into his lap. They talked for a minute, but were interrupted by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny coming over and sitting in the chairs around them.

"A Christmas Ball, how exciting I love going to those kind of things. I assume you two are going together?" Hermione said looking at Michelle and Ron.

"I don't know, are we?" Ron asked Michelle.

"Um, yeah we are. Who did you think I'd go with?"

"Well I don't know, I wasn't sure." Ron said defensively.

Hermione laughed and turned to Ginny and said, "Well who do you want to go to the ball with Gin?"

"Oh, I don't know. Haven't given it much thought yet." She answered, vaguely looking around the common room.

"I know who you can go with." Michelle said, Ginny looked at her with questionable eyes. "Morgan, he told me he likes you today."

"He did, oh my gosh. Are you serious?" Ginny almost screamed.

"Yes, I'll get him to ask you to the ball ok."

"Ok, that'd be great. Gosh he's so cute, and his brother. It'd be perfect to go to the ball with either of them." Ginny said dreamily. "Wait, which one is Morgan?"

Michelle laughed and replied, "Morgan is the one in Ravenclaw."

"Ok, yah the cuter one." said Ginny.

"The cuter one?" Ron said confused, "How can their be a cuter one, they look exactly alike?"

"Morgan is cuter than Ian, he just is I can't explain it." Ginny replied in an annoyed tone.

They sat in silence for a minute then Harry broke the silence by saying, "What is that picture of Ron?"

"What, oh this, it's of Michelle's prom last year." Ron said, he was returned three looks of confusion from the others.

"Michelle, you explain." Ron said handing the picture to Harry.

"Ok, Prom its like this big school dance. You have a date and its very formal, as you can see by the picture."

"Your dress is so pretty, I love it. Who was your date?" Hermione asked handing the picture to Ginny.

"Thanks, I loved that dress too, and my date was Morgan. He's was a perfect date, your in for a good time Ginny." Said Michelle.

Ron took his picture from his sister, put it in his robes, and stood up out of his chair. "Well, I'll see you all later." He then grabbed Michelle's hand and lead her through the door to the girl's dormitories.

-------------------------

**A/N: YAY, another chapter. Hope you liked it and please review, I'll love you forever. Xo -Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW its been awhile, not like anyone cares though. Ok well thanks for reading and please please post a review. Xo -Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters (except for the 5 lovely characters I created), all the rest come from the great JK Rowling.**

Michelle awoke the next morning cuddled up in a sleeping Ron's arms. She smiled while watching him sleep, thinking to herself how lucky she is.

_Ron's so perfect for me, he's so gorgeous what more could I ask for. I'm so glad a relationship is finally working out for me. _She thought to herself, then glancing at the clock on the nightstand and seeing that it is 9:00 she decided to get up and start getting ready for the day.

She slid out of bed without waking her still sleeping boyfriend, and crept off to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and dressed herself in khaki pants and a lavender sweater. She was just finishing up tying her long brown hair into loose pigtails on the back of her head when the bathroom door was slowly opened and Ron peeked in.

"Morning, I see you slept well." Michelle smiled and said, applying the finishing touch on her hair, a purple butterfly clip, then walking over to meet Ron in a passionate good morning kiss, followed by a tight hug.

Ron returned the hug and kiss and when they broke apart Michelle grabbed a black bag off the counter and said, "I'll let u take a shower and get dressed, I'll be in my room doing my makeup."

Ron brushed the fringe out of her eyes added a quick, "Ok", and kissed her softly on the hand as she walked out of the door.

Michelle took a seat at her vanity and began the application of her makeup. About halfway through there was a small knock on her door. She stood, hurried to open it, and found Hermione standing outside her room twirling her hair.

"Good morning, come in." Michelle said opening the door wider and motioning Hermione to come inside.

Hermione obeyed and stepped into her cousin's room, the door was closed behind her and Michelle walked back to the vanity and sat down.

"So, what's up Hermione?" she said reaching her hand in her makeup bag and pulling out her eyeliner.

"Nothing with me, just seeing what you've been up to."

Michelle finished applying the eyeliner and turned to face Hermione, who was sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Well, nothing so far. I just got up a little while ago." She answered.

"Oh, so I see Ron spent the night with you. Did you two have fun last night?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"As much fun as you can have sleeping." Michelle replied, "But no really, I guess it was fun. I like having someone to share my bed with, and Ron's so sweet he's hard to resist."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I'm happy for you both, it's good to see you both so happy with each other. You are such a perfect couple, I'm jealous." Hermione said grinning.

"Jealous of me, oh whatever, you and Harry are so much cuter together than me and Ron."

"No, I don't think so. Don't try to persuade me differently either." Hermione said playfully.

"Ok fine, well thanks for thinking we are a perfect couple. I definitely agree, can you hang on for a second while I finish up my makeup. I'm starved, so I want to get this done then we can go to breakfast."

"Ok that's fine, where's Ron by the way?" Hermione asked picking up a Teen People magazine from the nightstand and opening it up.

"He's in the bathroom showering and stuff." Michelle answered, putting the cap on her eyeliner and stuffing it in her makeup bag. "All done." She said zipping up her bag and standing up.

Hermione closed the magazine she was reading and stood up as well, "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, just let me tell Ron first." Michelle replied turning to the bathroom door, knocking and saying to the closed door, "Ron, me and Hermione are going to go down to breakfast, do u mind?"

Michelle heard a muffled reply, "Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." And they headed out of Michelle's room and into the common room.

Five minutes later in the Great Hall, Michelle and Hermione joined Ginny and a few others at the table for breakfast. Michelle noticed Ginny eyeing her with an anxious look, like she wanted to say something but was holding it in.

"Why are you looking at me like that Ginny?" Michelle said in a somewhat scared tone.

Ginny shook herself from her daze and said, "Oh, I was just thinking about what you were doing with my brother last night. Not a very pleasant thought." Hermione and the others giggled, and Ginny smiled. All eyes were turned and locked on Michelle's blushing face.

"We didn't do anything last night, but sleep." she said widening her eyes. "Honestly"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Michelle, then looked back and forth between the other girls sitting around before she said to Michelle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, why don't you guys believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, its that I know my brother." Ginny said, and was backed up by nods from the other girls.

"Well, we did nothing but cuddle and sleep, with the occasional kiss." Michelle replied matter of factly, "Ask him yourself, he's coming this way."

Ron walked up with Harry and sat down to the left of Michelle, and right in front of Ginny. He also noticed Ginny eyeing him as he was helping himself to syrup on his waffles. He finally got annoyed by the look on his sister's face so he said rather crossly, "What?"

"Nothing" Ginny replied with a sly smile.

Ron wrinkled his forehead and gave a confused look before saying, "Ok then" and turning his attention back to his plate, ignoring the giggling going on between the girls sitting around him.

"Come on lets go back to your room Michelle, please." Ron said giving his girlfriend his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ron, you've got a ton of homework to do, and I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall in 20 minutes, so sorry but the answer is no." she exclaimed grabbing Ron's quill up off the table and thrusting it into his hand.

Ron, seeing that he won't be able to persuade Michelle, turned to his Potions essay and tried to finish the 300 words he has left to do. Michelle began rattling off points that Ron should hit in his essay, as Ron hurriedly scribbled them down onto his parchment. She abruptly stopped and jumped up, "Oh, I've got to go, my meeting." she grabbed her bag and planted a kiss on the corner of Ron's mouth, and hurried out of the library.

A half hour later, Michelle turned up in the library to find Ron sitting alone at the table rolling up his Potions essay.

"Did you finish it?" she said sitting down right next to him, and grabbing his hand.

"Yep, just finished all 500 words, I'm beat."

Michelle looked up and saw Madam Pince bustling about rushing a couple of 2nd year girls out of the library, "We better go" she said helping Ron gather up his things and stuff them in his bag.

The two of them walked out of the library and towards the 7th floor hand in hand. "Hey, lets go see Lea." Michelle suddenly said, turning around to go back down the stairs, and dragging Ron behind her.

"Why, I don't like going into the Slytherin common room." Ron whined.

"We won't be in the Slytherin common room, we'll be in Lea's room."

"But what if I see Draco, I don't feel like listening to him call me some name or make fun of my family."

"I won't let him bother you, and we won't stay for very long. Promise." she said squeezing his hand and walking through the dungeon doors.

"Wait a second, we don't even know the Slytherin password."

"Yes we do, Lea told it to me earlier today."

They continued walking the winding dungeon corridors until they reached the Slytherin common room entrance. "Dragon claw"

The entrance slung open and revealed the surprisingly almost empty common room. A group of first year boys looked over and smiled at Michelle, then immersed themselves back in conversation.

Ron followed Michelle through the dormitory door and they stopped in front Lea's door. The door wasn't closed, more like pushed to. Michelle reached up to push the door open, but abruptly stopped when they heard Lea giggling and what sounded like a boys voice.

Michelle pulled her arm back and made eye contact with Ron, who was staring wide-eyed back. Michelle suppressed a giggle and quietly moved to the other side of the door with Ron, so as to not be seen by Lea.

"Lets go then, I don't want to watch Lea snogging Malfoy." Ron whispered.

"I think if we stay we'll be watching much more than that." Michelle whispered back giggling.

"More of a reason to go, come on Michelle." Ron reached to grab Michelle's arm to lead her out of to the common room, but instead his hand tapped Lea's door. The door slowly swung open revealing a shirtless Malfoy who abruptly turned around and stared straight at Michelle and Ron.

**A/N: WOW, that chapter took forever to write huh. Thanks for reading, please leave me a reply, thanks. Xo -Hannah **


End file.
